


How To Know If You're Actually In Love With Your Best Friend

by kaitlynsmth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, How to tag lmao, M/M, Slow Burn, emotional yuri, friends realizing feelings, smol otabek, tol yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynsmth/pseuds/kaitlynsmth
Summary: Where Yuri discovers something he probably shouldn't have on Otabek's computer, and how he has a sudden harrowing realization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (pork-cutlet-gays) and instagram (kaitlynsmth) and dont forget to leave some feedback and kudos xx

The first thing Yuri noticed about Otabek's room was that it was the complete opposite to his own.

He had been staying in Almaty with Otabek for about a week, and had two more to go before he'd have to go back to Russia to continue training with Lilia and Yakov (he could admit, he thought Yakov would have had a heart attack by now, considering how angry he was all the time). He wanted to make the most of his time with his best friend, but he knew just to sit in his room and talk to him about nonsense was perfect.

It was the first Friday night of his visit, and Yuri and Otabek were playing Mortal Kombat (they had already challenged each other in Fifa and Forza; Mortal Kombat was the deciding round) in the dim light of the lamp on Otabek's bedside table. Yuri was yelling, getting excited as his best friend's health bar was getting low, but cursed when he suffered a fatal blow and a fatality. "Come on, Beka, that's not fair!"

Otabek shrugged, pushing his controller aside and giving Yuri a cocky smirk. "Don't hate the player, hate the game." He laughed as Yuri pouted, crossing his arms across his chest and refusing to accept that he had to drink an entire bottle of weak whisky. "I think it's time, Yura."

Violently shaking his head, Yuri desperately thought of something else to decide the winner, and lit up as he had an idea. "One arm wrestling match. That's all I'm asking for! Whoever loses that has to drink the whisky."

"In other words," Otabek rolled his eyes. "All that time we wasted playing video games was all for naught." Yuri nodded, and the shorter Kazakh sighed, giving into the bright smile on his friend's face. "Fine, but I am stronger than you. You're gonna be the one drinking that whisky."

"Whatever you say, Beka."

They pulled out Otabek's dusty guitar amp to rest their arms on and got ready, holding each others hands and giving each other competitive glares. They both counted down from three, and stayed in the same spot as they both tried their hardest to overpower each other. 

Yuri was desperate. He hated alcohol, especially whisky, and refused to lose against Otabek. He always lost against him. Since Barcelona, he hadn't won a single gold at a Grand Prix Final, while Otabek won silver or gold. He always beat him, and Yuri was sick of it. Maybe he was overreacting (it was just a friendly competition they came up with while they watched the sunset from Otabek's roof), but it was important to him. 

Yuri knew that if he wanted to win, he'd have to play dirty. He tried to think of a way to distract his best friend, observing the flustered expression on his face before thinking of something (it was stupid, but it _had_ to work). 

He leaned forward, his blonde hair that fell past his shoulders falling to the sides of his face. He continued to push against Otabek's grip (he noticed it became weaker for only a moment as his face was only an inch from the Kazakh), and placed a kiss on Otabek's forehead, shocking him and making his confident demeanor falter. Yuri took it to his advantage and won the match, cheering and smirking. "Fuck yeah! Looks like I'm not gonna be drinking that whisky, Beka!"

A blush tinted Otabek's cheeks, and he stood up and spluttered a bit in protest. "T-that's not fair, Yura!"

"Don't hate the player," Yuri smirked, towering above his best friend by a head's length. "Hate the game."

The whisky took full affect of Otabek not an hour later, and he had crashed onto his king sized bed. Yuri tilted his head, a quick chuckle erupting from his throat. He scratched the back of his neck and tried to pick up Otabek so he could straighten his position. He threw a blanket over him, as the cold was at it's worst at night, and threw the few discarded chip packets that were scattered across the floor into the bin in the corner of the room. He sat at Otabek's desk and started closing tabs and the game of Overwatch he had been kicked from for inactivity. As Yuri closed the tabs he had open on chrome, two of them caught his eye.

The first one was a google search for _do i have feelings for my best friend._ The second was a buzzfeed article called _How To Know If You're Actually In Love With Your Best Friend._ There were checkpoints, and Yuri read through all of them, his eyes becoming wide as he read each one of them.

 **1**. You constantly defend your friendship to others.  
**2**. You trust them more than anyone else.  
**3.** You take care of them whenever they're feeling under the weather.  
**4.** You notice every single detail about them.  
**5**. You act like your realest self around them.  
**6**. You talk about everything and anything with them  
**7**. You spend holidays together.  
**8**. You've stayed friends through all of life's stages.

Yuri couldn't breathe. Every point was true. The amount of times he had to tell Mila that they were only friends. The secrets they shared. The soup he'd make whenever Otabek felt sick. The way he'd observe every freckle and imperfection on Otabek's face. He wasn't the Russian Punk around him. They talked about their family, and their fears, and what they loved. Every break or holiday he got, it was spent with Otabek. Even after he was depressed, Yuri stayed by Otabek's side.

Realization dawned on Yuri, hitting him like a train. It felt as though everything he had grown accustom to (his friendship and trust in Otabek) was collapsing around him.

_He was in love with his best friend._


End file.
